


Sunrise

by utanohimesama (Emerald_Heart12)



Series: UtaPri Birthdays [2]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Drabble, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Reiji is Happy, a little bit of angst of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Heart12/pseuds/utanohimesama
Summary: July 13th, Reiji's birthday, and he finally has a day off.





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Another birthday fic for UtaPri. I've been sucked into this fandom help--

Reiji stretched back, stifling a yawn as he lay sprawled across the couch, watching the sun rise.

He’d thought this so many times before, but he couldn’t help but acknowledge the sheer beauty in the colours the sky was dyed in each morning.

It always started with the deep, rich velvety midnight navy, slowly blending and merging into the slightest hint of green, yellow, and then a fiery warm orange-red that instilled a calm in him, for a reason he had yet to determine.

Reiji wasn’t one for staying up all night; he preferred to sleep early and get up early—early enough for him to be able to see the sunrise almost every day. Yet… tonight had been an exception. He could have spent hours tossing and turning, sleep slipping from his grasp every time he approached it.

Instead, he chose to watch the night sky fade into daylight, bringing forth the life and light that started the day. The sun crawled over the horizon, Reiji watching from his penthouse all the while, as the rays of light slowly began to flood the city; a nexus of sunlight seeping across the streets, illuminating the city in the same warm, orange light.

It sent a thrum through Reiji’s entire being, filling him with energy that would most certainly last throughout the day despite the sleepless night. The sun rose higher and higher, peeking over the skyscrapers, and finally, the rays reached through the glass window Reiji had been staring out of for the past half hour, entranced.

 _I remember when Aine and I used to watch the sun rise._ A sharp pang went through him at the sudden thought as Reiji remembered his friend’s comatose state. _He’s alive_ , Reiji reminded himself, doing his best to banish the oppressive feelings of blame and regret. _At the very least, he’s alive, and I have to give him that willpower to keep living; maybe even break out of his coma._ This was the mantra that Reiji lived by. He’d keep moving to give Aine something to wake up to. He couldn’t give up.

Reiji let out a sigh as the sun began to warm his face, basking in its pleasant glow. Today was July 13th, he reminded himself. His birthday.

And also the reason he wasn’t staying in the dorms with Otoya and Tokiya, or the rest of Quartet Night. Ever since Aine had . . . well, after Aine, he’d preferred to spend his birthdays alone. Saotome had, in a rare show of munificence, given him the day off today, and Reiji planned to keep it for himself. It wasn’t as though he was doing it to avoid the others -- rather, he wanted a day to himself for peace and quiet.

No dealing with Ranmaru and Camus’ incessant arguing, or with Ai’s unhelpful comments that fueled the flames further. No harsh comments from Tokiya, or constant chatter from Otoya. No raving fans or possessive stalkers, pushy managers or directors. Just . . . a day of calm, sincere quiet.

It was a blessing Reiji was grateful for. A chance to strip away the mask of overwhelming support and positivity, of _Reiji the Pop Idol_ , and just be Reiji Kotobuki for a day.

He briefly wondered how many more years he could stay in the entertainment industry before he had to shed the mask of the pop idol entirely -- and what would he do after that? He could stay an actor, he supposed, but it would always lack the thrill and adrenaline of being onstage, having live performances, watching fans wave their glow sticks, just happy to see his face.

Reiji tried to push away the thought. He’d been showbiz since he was ten, so it was hard to picture anything different. Maybe he’d just retire -- he’d have more than enough money to live comfortably for the rest of his life without needing to work another day.

Yet, on the other hand, Reiji wouldn’t be able to stand just sitting around and doing nothing. Besides, even Saotome may have been too old for the stage, but he had as much fame and reputation now as he did in the past, and he didn’t seem any closer to leaving the entertainment industry.

Reiji let out a wry laugh -- the first sound in the silent morning. Shining Saotome was Shining Saotome, but even Reiji could probably stay in the industry for a while yet. Just . . . not as an idol for too much longer.

There was really no point in dwelling on it further, Reiji reasoned. Today was his day off. No stressing about work or anything of the sort, he decided, heading into the shower.

* * *

It was already late evening by the time Reiji reached his penthouse again. Today, despite being a day off, had been entirely productive -- he'd gone and visited Aine in hospital, left flowers, and just spoken for a while to his friend, he'd managed to speak to his family for a while, and had even had the time to treat himself to a lunch.

And, admittedly, he was dead tired.

He laid a hand on his doorknob, ready to collapse onto the couch and skip dinner altogether, when he noted that something seemed off, somehow.

It took him a moment to process that the smell of food was wafting through his house. And good food, at that.

_Did someone break in . . . to cook for me?_

And then he heard it -- a muffled snort that could have belonged to no one but . . . Ranmaru.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Reiji asked, completely forgetting the upbeat tone that his friends were entirely to used to.

Reiji was almost physically unable to comprehend what happened next.

"Happy birthday, Reiji."

It wasn't just Ranmaru, apparently. Camus and Ai ducked out from behind the couch. All of Quartet Night was there--

"Rei-chan!" Otoya's voice sounded from behind him, followed by a softer, calmer, “Kotobuki-senpai,” that belonged to none other than Tokiya. Then--

Natsuki, Masato, Cecil, Syo, and Ren.

_Even ST☆RISH . . ._

Reiji was barely able to hold back tears. This . . . had been the best birthday surprise in a while. Masato and Ranmaru, apparently, had prepared dinner, Camus -- _Camus_ \-- had helped with desserts, Natsuki and Ren had tag-teamed to bake cookies, Tokiya had baked a cake, and Syo, and Otoya had done the decorations according to Ai’s instructions, while Cecil had stalked Reiji around the city to make sure that the coast was clear until everything was ready.

The night passed by in a whirlwind of fun, games, and partying, Reiji opening presents he almost couldn’t bring himself to accept, and, for the first time in a good, long while, Reiji enjoyed his birthday.

As he looked at everyone else, fast asleep as they sprawled over his living room, Reiji couldn’t help the smile that curled his lips upwards, the euphoria of being appreciated so much warming his heart.

Finally tearing his gaze from them, he stared outside the window, once again watching the sun rise, the sky’s warm orange hues setting the city aglow.

And this sunrise, instead of fighting to keep moving, Reiji was more than happy to live in the moment, a moment where he didn’t need to push himself.

“Aine,” he whispered, as though his friend could hear him, “I think this sunrise is different.” It dawned on Reiji that he didn’t want to run anymore.


End file.
